The power of our minds
by Deewani
Summary: Klaine AU Friday - Super! Klaine Klaine with super powers, superhero Klaine


Kurt sped through the day, avoiding large gaps of non-productivity whenever possible. It was one of "those days:" Those days when bullies in his school got to him the most.

He usually made efforts not get in their way or provoke them, but today they decided to poke in a little fun by waiting for him both before and after school.

Not only was he thrown the typical slushy, but his bullies were so kind enough to toss him in the dumpster as well. Today of all days! Of course he'd receive the special treatment on the day he decided to wear his newest and most expensive clothes to school. He looked down at his white pants with visible purple stains on their front and the one green stain on his ass from god-knows-what he landed on. He deflected looking closely at his dark grey Alexander Mcqueen shirt, knowing that probably nothing would be able to save it now.

He opened the bag in which he had tucked away the scarf and shirt from Dolce&Gabbana he was wearing this morning. He felt like crying, seeing the huge green, blue, red, and purple stain, splattered across the previous pattern of his clothes: Yet another shirt and scarf that he probably won't be able to salvage.

He closed the bag and hugged himself tightly as an cold chill raced through his body, despite the hot, windless, summer weather.

"It's not fair!" He felt tears slowly building in his eyes, "What have I done to them?" He kicked angrily at a stone he saw on the sidewalk, "What have I ever done to them?" He kicked another stone again, "I'm the son of a mechanic, for god's sake! I work hard for my money to buy the clothes I like. Sometimes I sacrifice months at a time, waiting for sales to come. But, of course! What do they care?" He gritted out, using the back of his hand to wipe away the tears that blurred his vision.

"Look out!" He heard someone scream.

"What?" Kurt stood dazed in one place, looking around. He saw a boy, around his age, standing on the other side of the road and pointing toward something.

"A car!" Screamed the boy again, "Move! What are you waiting for? Move!"

"A car?" Kurt looked surprised in the direction the boy was pointing at. And he saw it, a mere ten feet away from him – a car, approaching him quickly. The driver noticed him and started to brake, but was driving too fast to be able to just stop suddenly.

Kurt closed eyes, knowing that there is not enough time for him to do anything, to avoid the impact. And after a moment, he felt it. The force with which he was pushed backwards and then he felt his back and his head colliding with the ground.

Oddly enough, he felt strangely peaceful, he couldn't even feel pain. For a moment, before he collided with a ground, he felt like he was flying. He blinked a few times rapidly, trying to clear his blurry vision. He was completely stunned, couldn't even hear clearly.

"Hello, do you hear me? Hello?" He saw someone waving his hand in front of his eyes.

"Yes?" Kurt tried to sit, but felt strong hands on his arms not allowing him to rise, keeping him in one place.

"Lay down. I think that you are concussed. I'm calling an ambulance," said the owner of the hands.

Kurt looked to his left and saw a boy dressed in a blue blazer with red piping and gray trousers kneeling beside him, punching numbers into his cellphone.

"Yes, I need an ambulance," the boy spoke again, "A teenager was hit by a car. Yes, he is conscious, but he looks a bit out of it."

Upon hearing the boy's voice again, he was able vaguely connect it as the voice that tried to warn him merely minutes ago. Kurt wanted to look into his eyes and thank him for his forewarning, but before he managed to say something like "Thank you, you are really nice. I know that the car still hit me but it was my fault, you tried to warn me." he found himself uttering just one thing…

"Beautiful," he sighed.

Because it was true. Upon landing is eyes on the teenager beside him, he saw the most beautiful face he ever saw in his life.

This teenager was simply put – stunning. With huge, hazel eyes and funny-shaped brows above them, which in normal circumstances Kurt would consider as too bushy, but on this boy's face – they just fit, and atop his head, boy donned curly hair that was styled with the touch of a hair gel.

"What did you just say?" asked the other boy, smiling sweetly.

Kurt looked at his lips… oh god, even his teeth were beautiful.

"I said – you are beautiful," Kurt blushed bashfully looking down.

"Well, nice to hear those words from a concussed teenager," chuckled curly-haired boy, "Definitely when this teenager I'm talking to looks like an angel."

"I'm not an angel," giggled Kurt. "Although you can be right about one thing… I think I really am concussed. Everything is spiiiniiiiing!" Kurt giggled again.

"You think?" other boy asked with amusement in his voice, "Although if I only concentrated more…you would just landed on your feet, in the worst case scenario. You would have come out unharmed. You can't just loose control like that when you see a beautiful boy, you need to always stay focused, Blaine!" he uttered, barely audible.

He said those words so quietly that Kurt could barely distinguish his voice from all the noise around them.

"What did you say?" asked Kurt, trying to decipher what curl-haired boy was saying, but to no avail.

"Hold on and try not to fall asleep. The ambulance is on it's way, should be here any moment," answered the boy, anxiously looking around. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Something about control and focus I think…" Kurt frowned.

"Well, you are concussed. I suppose I can excuse you of some lack of focus," came a smiling reply.

"I guess you are right," Kurt sighed, feeling that his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier with every passing second. "Although I hope that you are not some sort of hallucination that my injured brain dreamed up," he closed his eyelids and smiled to himself, "And even if – I hope I'll preserve your image in my dreams…"

"Open your eyes, come on!" he felt someone shaking him and a voice coming from far away.

"It's all my fault. I have hurt you because I'm so fucking clumsy in the sudden situations…" someone slapped Kurt's cheek. Kurt only could assume that it was the same person, already not really aware what was the part of reality, and what was the mere phantasmagoria.

"If you fall into a coma, I'll never forgive myself," Kurt more heard another slap, than felt it, "Please…"

"Go away." Kurt waved his hand in a only vague direction, couldn't distinguish the position of his body anymore. He tried to get rid of this someone. This someone that tried to crush his dreams. "I'm having a beautiful dream. Someone is so nice to me… and he is so beautiful at the same time…" was the last words Kurt spoke, before he completely lost consciousness.

#######################################################################

"Nice to see you awake," Kurt heard the nice, warm voice.

"Come on," someone slapped his cheek delicately, "Open your eyes. You started to move around two minutes ago. And you were unconscious only for around seventy minutes. You should be wide awake by now."

"Kurt, it's me, dad. Open your eyes, kiddo. You are scaring me," Kurt heard another voice, and this voice he recognized right away.

"Daddy?" he uttered weakly and opened his eyes.

"Yes, I'm here." Kurt looked at the direction from which the voice was coming and he saw the smiling face of his dad… but his eyes seemed to be strangely wet.

"Dad, were you crying?" Kurt said, feeling the pain inside. He hated to make his father cry.

"I was so scared… They told me that a car hit you… And then I came here and you were unconscious…" Burt covered his eyes with his hands. "They told me that you are only mildly concussed and you lost consciousness more from a shock more connected to this whole accident than from the impact itself. And told me that you should wake up in an hour, two top… But still, seeing you, my baby in here, lying in a hospital bed…"

"I'm so sorry dad…" Kurt raised his hands and pushed his father's hands down from his eyes. "Am I really only concussed?" Kurt turned his attention to the doctor, who was standing on the other side of the bed he was laying on.

"Yes, and a really, really mild one. You should be back to complete health before the end of a week." explained the doctor. He looked uncertainly first at Burt, then at Kurt. "Are you sure that you were hit by a car? That no one pushed you? Or that you didn't simply trip?"

"What kind of a question is that?" barked Burt, becoming angry really quickly, "Someone called and told that he was hit by a car, right?!"

"Well, yes," the doctor looked more uncertain with every passing second. It looked like he already regretted asking, "But the thing is that he didn't even left his name… And when the ambulance arrived – there was no one there beside your son, lying on his left side on the sidewalk, with his right hand under his head. And he was laying in this position seven feet from the road I must add."

"And?" Burt raised a brow. "He couldn't really lay himself in this position, could he? At least not after he have lost consciousness…"

"I'm not saying that there was no one before the ambulance showed up… but there was no one when ambulance did show up, so no one could fill the gaps, and there are a lot of gaps," the doctor explained,. "If your son were in the middle of a road, and he had to be in the middle of a road 'cause both sides of a road were parked with cars, then in order to be pushed backwards by eleven/twelve feet, he would have to be hit with a force much stronger than his injuries, or, should I say – injury, indicates. He would AT LEAST have a strong concussion and broken a bone or two, most likely his legs or ribs. And the thing is, that your son don't even have the bruises. Well, just a few small on his back and a huge bump on the back of his head, but it still isn't enough."

"And it's important if my son is more injured, or less, because…?" Burt ground out, clenching his fist, because right now, he really felt like punching the doctor, "I don't know how about you, but I'm really, REALLY glad that my ONLY child isn't seriously injured. Do you WISH he were?!" Burt looked at a doctor with such force in his eyes, that it looked as if he dared the doctor to do another move.

"No, of course not!" uttered the doctor quickly, not wanting to irritate even more the already angry father.

"Dad, it's okay." Kurt tried to calm him, but Burt was still sending warning glare in the direction of a doctor.

"You can sleep if you want," said the doctor once again, slowly analyzing his surroundings and reading Burt's gaze as a signal to retreat. "We are keeping you for the night, just for observation. Your body temperature even now is strangely low. When the paramedic found you, you looked like you were on the range of hypothermia, which is really strange, considering the heat outside. We need to look more closely at that…"

"What do you—" begun Kurt, but never had a chance to finish, 'cause the doctor quickly left the room.

"What did he mean, dad?" Kurt looked surprised at Burt, who was looking at him strangely. Almost like if he was hiding something from him… But what?

"Just sleep, we'll talk tomorrow," uttered Burt, putting a hand on Kurt's forehead.

Relaxing under the soothing touch of his father's hand, Kurt closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

#########################################################################

"I'm happy to see that you are okay," Kurt heard a delicate voice near his right ear. He opened his eyes. The room was completely dark.

"Dad?" asked Kurt after he looked around and noticed only one figure in the room— a figure that definitely wasn't his father's figure.

"Shh… it's okay. He went outside to talk with some nurse," answered the other person, "I had to wait outside for almost an hour for him to leave finally, but it was worth it. At least now I'm certain that you'll be fine. I was so scared after you fainted…"

"Who are you?" asked Kurt.

"My name is.." began the other silhouette, but something interrupted his words, "Shit…" he straightened suddenly, "I need to go."

"Wait!" Kurt tried to stop him, but then he heard it, the sound of someone opening the door. He saw the shadow of the voice run toward the open window and jump through it. "NO!" screamed Kurt.

"What happened?!" Burt approached him quickly and hugged the trembling Kurt to his chest.

"The boy, he was here! He jumped through the window, Dad," Kurt sobbed, pointing toward the window.

"It was just a nightmare, Kurt…" Burt kissed the top of his son's head, "It was just a nightmare…"

"He was here, dad!" stated Kurt again, although not fully convinced himself. No matter what he have thought he saw – there was nothing to back up his own words. Perhaps it was a nightmare, The meds the doctors gave him to calm him down must be doing some weird stuff for him to think someone was there.

"No one was here, Kurt. No one was beside you. I was standing in front of the door the whole. There was no way that someone could have walked right past me without me noticing it," Burt reassured him again.

"I think you are right…" Kurt sighed and closed his eyes again, "I think I need some more sleep. Tomorrow things will be better… Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight," repeated Burt, slowly stroking his son's hair.

###########################################################################

After his accident Kurt quickly recovered back to health, although the mystery of his unusually cold body temperature still wasn't solved…

And to be honest, it was really strange. It was strange how quickly this case seemed to end. He just woke up in the morning and heard from his dad that they are leaving, without even a chance to get ready on his own. His father simply lifted him from bed and walked with him from the hospital after Carole, held some documents and informed them that the way was clear…

They left the hospital, walking out of some back entrance and through the areas designated only for staff, like in some cheap action movie. Kurt wanted to ask his father what was that about, and from when he and Carole began plotting _something_together, because when Kurt checked the last time – they were barely starting to date.

Kurt wanted to ask, but he never did it.

Why? Because his father was already looking at him differently, and Kurt wasn't sure if he even _wanted_ to know what the reason was for Burt's behavior. Something told him that it, strangely, actually had nothing to do with the fact that he could have been killed.

His father was spending more and more time closed off in the attic – the place where most of his late mother's things were hidden. He was making a lot of phone calls, and if Kurt caught him doing it, Burt always came up with some cover story, even though Kurt never really asked him who he was calling all the time. And if Kurt even uttered a word "cold" or anything familiar, Burt looked like he had a minor panic attack.

But what could Kurt have done? Nothing really. Burt obviously was hiding something from him. He could have always called him out on it… but was it really a good idea? He was his father after all— Someone he respected with his whole heart.

So Kurt just accepted it— Accepted the fact that, for whatever reason, his father was not honest with him. He would have lied if he said that he really liked this idea… but it wasn't as if he wasn't hiding anything from his father, was it?

Because he was hiding. He was hiding a lot. Many of those lies were connected with his accident… Connected with this mysterious boy… this boy who not only showed up in his hospital room, but was the same boy that saw the whole accident and called the ambulance.

But if the boy in the hospital room was just some sort of a nightmare, would it also mean that the boy who helped him was also a dream? Because Kurt could have sworn that the boy was in a hospital room, it felt so… real, his presence there. But Burt was right. There could have been be no one in his room, because it was impossible that this someone flew through the window when his father left the room, and then left the room the same way he entered it when Burt entered the room again, right? _Right_?

To be honest, it really was pestering Kurt. The 'possibility' that this boy really could fly… And why was that? Because after a few days, he remembered exactly what happened that day, when the car collided with him… or _almost_ collided?

Because it's exactly what Kurt started to remember… or rather, recall what was in his dreams… but was it possible that it really happened? Maybe he just couldn't remember it clearly, right?

Then again, there was still the possibility that his mind made it all up…

Maybe his mind conjured up the feeling of some strange force lifting him from the ground like he was some sort of a dummy. That when he opened his eyes he saw the car driving _under_ him. That down below, was the image of a curly haired boy concentrating on something, his eyes closed and both hands pressed to his temples. That after a moment, he saw that boy open his eyes with panic painted on his face and that Kurt only he was suddenly flying backwards, and falling, falling…as if someone, or something, actually _dropped_ him.

It was too strange to be true, right? But what if not?

Honestly, Kurt knew he was thinking a little too obsessively over the whole thing. He wanted to meet this boy again to ask him for the whole truth— beg him to explain, if— and if so, how— he was able to lift Kurt off of the ground…

But with each day, the boy in his mind was getting more and more blurry.

Too many things were happening around Kurt: His father getting closer and closer to Finn, the Hudsons moving in only to move out after Finn turned out to be a homophobe, his father having a heart attack, escalated bullying… After a half a year, Kurt found himself pushing the whole situation to the back of his mind, mixing it with the rest of his dreams that were not true…

###########################################################################

One day, Kurt was so fed up with his miserable life that he tried to take a step in the other direction. He visited a school which seemed like paradise for him— Only boy school with an acapella singing group… it had to be a gay student majority, right?

It wasn't, but Kurt never regretted his decision, even a bit. Because when Kurt went to spy on the Warblers – his whole life turned upside down.

He found a friend, who quickly became a best friend and after some time even — a boyfriend. His whole world changed in ways he would have never even dreamed of.

Speaking of a dreams, after Kurt met Blaine for a first time, he found himself having all those strange dreams again. All those dreams about a boy, about _Blaine_, lifting him from the ground with just the power of his mind. But that's what they all were, just dreams. They had to be, because when he asked Blaine about this one day, Blaine looked at him like Kurt was from another planet. Kurt explained this whole phenomena to himself, telling himself that he saw Blaine as a hero of his old dreams, because, well… Kurt remembered that boy as 'the most beautiful boy in the word' but the truth was, that _his_ Blaine was a person already holding this title. Was it really so difficult for his mind to replace the image of one boy with an image of his beautiful boyfriend?

He was really, really happy with Blaine, and for an almost a year, he was just stunned, that someone like _him_ found someone like _Blaine_…

But after ten months of them dating, Kurt was able to look at this whole relationship with a clear mind… and something was starting to bug him… _really_ bug him..

It was clear that Blaine kept _a lot_ of secrets. That Blaine behaved really strangely on many occasions. That he just disappeared from their dates with no real explanation, leaving without even giving Kurt a kiss goodbye.

That sometimes, Blaine would suddenly stop their make out sessions, and Kurt could swear that the room was looked changed from _after_ their make out sessions than_before_. Of course, nothing major had been changed… but Kurt was a person who paid attention to even the smallest detail. He could just feel that some small things, sometimes even furniture, were placed differently. That the red book was lying on a desk under the blue one, not the blue one under the red one. Or that the cupboard was pushed away from the wall only the slightest bit, when Kurt was sure that minutes ago it was pushed completely against the wall, leaving no gap between them. To be honest, he even found strange the fact that Blaine always liked to be the bottom, with Kurt lying on top of him while they were making out, and that Blaine always made sure that if Kurt lifted head, he would see nothing more than a wall or the doors, having the rest of the room behind him. That Kurt sometimes caught Blaine pausing for a brief moment, just lying under him with closed eyes and a focused face. That Blaine was always holding him in a way that Kurt wouldn't be able to stand up if Blaine didn't let him.

Weirder still, Blaine almost always knew how to find something. It almost seemed like some things flew right into his hand when he was really focused on finding it.

There were even two or three times during their dates wherein Blaine would go to the toilet and return after more than fifteen minutes with a strange smile on his face. Afterwards— when leaving the restaurant, cinema, or whichever place they were at— there would always be swarms of police, destroyed property, once there was even blood on the ground and a lot of mourning people around the area… Mourning people that actually gave Blaine a _thumbs up_ and a smile after they saw him walking past them.

There were many times that Blaine would blow him off in the last second. The following day, Kurt would notice that Blaine was limping or injured in some other way… and Blaine never wanted to talk about it, pretending that everything was fine, when Kurt just knew that he was lying.

All of it connected to avoiding the topic regarding Blaine's childhood. All of it was making Kurt more and more angry and suspicious. And one day, Kurt just couldn't take it anymore.

He was sitting at the table in Breadstix, waiting for Blaine (who was late, _again_) and feeling angrier by the second. His mind started to create all these visions—visions of Blaine meeting with someone else than him, not really loving him, just using him for whatever reason… Of course, Blaine dating someone else would not be an ideal explanation for _all_ of his suspicions, but at least it explained some things, right? It would explain most things, in fact.

So he started to create all those images in his head. Blaine kissing someone else. Blaine going to toilet during their dates to receive a quick blow job. Blaine thinking about this other person during their making out…

"Fuck you, if you don't love me, let's be it. I won't be naïve enough to be this 'second choice,'" he muttered to himself, putting a hand on the glass of iced coffee he ordered a moment before.

"I'll call you out on it today, you asshole," he shoved a spoon of sugar into the glass and aggressively stirred his drink, "Too bad that I love you so much."

He felt cold in the hand he was holding the glass with. Strangely enough, this coldness seemed to come from _his hand_, not from the glass with the iced drink.

"You knew that I never was kissed or even loved before you showed up, why would you use me like that?!" He started to stir the drink.

He stirred it once, twice… and then he heard a loud _bang_!and felt the cold liquid dripping from his hands and to his pants.

"What the fuck?!" He looked surprised at the glass — or should he say, the leftovers of the glass— he was holding in his hand just a second ago.

"Are you okay?" asked the waitress who approached him with a dry cloth in her hand. "What happened?"

"I think I should ask you the same," Kurt looked angrily at her while she started to clean the mess, "Where do you get your glasses from? The glass should be appropriate for cold drinks if you want to give someone an iced coffee in it! Don't you know that if glass is not prepared enough, it will burst out after it gets really cold after you even touch it?!"

"It never happened before," the waitress tried to explain. "I swear to you, no other client ever had a situation like that. These are proper glasses."

"Well, apparently not," grimaced Kurt, then sighed in defeat, "I'll still pay for it, but next time, make sure a situation like this won't repeat itself. I was lucky not to be hurt by any broken glass, but someone else may not be so lucky…"

"We'll make sure…" said the waitress, giving him another cloth for him to clean himself. "Do you want something else?"

Kurt looked behind her, toward the entrance of the restaurant and saw Blaine entering it. Suddenly his anger started to build up inside him again.

"No, it's okay. I'm leaving already after all." He took the money out of his pocket, placed them on the table and quickly stood up.

"Hi, babe." Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt approaching it. "Are we already leaving? I just came, and I am kinda hungry to be honest…"

Kurt pretended that he didn't notice him, and just walked past him leaving the restaurant, not wanting to create even more fuss around himself.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine started to run behind him.

But Kurt stopped only after he approached his car, with keys already held in his hand. This way he would be able to leave as quickly as possible. He would never give this asshole the satisfaction of making him cry.

"Kurt," Blaine stopped in front of him. "What is this about? I know I'm late, and I'm sorry, but I—"

"—But I needed to clean up after the sex with my second boyfriend I'm not telling you about," Kurt finished instead of him, looking at Blaine angrily.

"What?" Blaine looked really surprised.

"Cut the crap!" spat Kurt, "I know that you have someone else! Because how can you otherwise explain you blowing me off all the time and lying to me and that you are always late to our dates?!"

"Kurt, I…" Blaine opened his mouth, not really sure what he should say, "It's not the way you think it is. I'd never… I love you Kurt, you are the love of my life!"

"So how else would you explain it, mister 'I love you so much but still keep the whole truth away from you'?!" Kurt already felt like crying… Fuck, the last thing he wanted to achieve here.

"I… I can't explain it to you, Kurt," Blaine looked down, "I really wish I could… But I can't. You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me," dared Kurt him.

"I can't." Blaine looked at him. Kurt could clearly see the signs of hysteria painting on his boyfriend's face. "I can't! But you must just trust me, Kurt! It's for your own good! I'm trying to protect you in here for fuck's sake!"

"Protect from what, from a broken heart?! Because guess what? It already happened," sobbed Kurt and quickly turned around, putting a hand on the door of his car.

"Kurt, listen to me," Blaine begged and caught Kurt's hand.

"Let me go!" screamed Kurt and tried to free himself from Blaine's hold.

"Kurt, please, I love you so much, I can't lose you!" he pulled Kurt's hand, forcing him to turn around.

"You should have thought about it earlier," Kurt grind out. "Now let me go."

"No," sniffed Blaine.

Kurt looked at Blaine. At the tears in his eyes. At his obvious acting. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt so hurt, so angry, so cold inside. He never felt this way before. Like he had a block of ice in place of his heart. Like it was pumping cold water through his veins instead of blood.

"Kurt, what is happening, why are you getting so cold?" Blaine looked at Kurt scared and tried to move away from him, but Kurt never gave him a chance.

"You hurt me," spat Kurt and kept Blaine's hand in one place, squeezing it with his other hand. "How could you hurt me like that?!" His breath became shallow, head strangely light. He started to lose contact with his surroundings. Nothing mattered anymore. The only thing that mattered was inflicting as much pain on Blaine as he did to him. The same pain he felt inside.

"Kurt, you are hurting me," sobbed Blaine, "Please, stop. It hurts! I know I hurt you and I'm sorry for it, but just look Kurt. Look down at your hands and my hand, please…"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt felt he is slowly returning back to reality again. That he doesn't feel anymore like the body wasn't his. Like all that mattered were his emotions.

"My hand," Blaine looked like he was close to losing consciousness, "Calm down… I'm sure that you are not even aware what you are doing, but you are really hurting me," he said calmly.

"What?" Kurt looked down, at least wanting to check what it all was about… and jumped away in terror

Neither his, nor Blaine's hand, were looking like hands anymore. Blaine's hand was getting strangely swollen and red.

But it wasn't what scared him the most.

What scared him the most were his own hands, turning almost completely white, his fingernails turning purple…with something that appeared to be formed ice crystals on the skin's surface,

Panicked, he ran towards the car, ignoring the fact that Blaine had fallen to the ground, that he was calling him, trying to stop him. He put a hand on a door handle and the doors croaked loudly and opened when he pulled the handle, he had no time to put the key inside the lock. He looked into the rear view mirror and nearly fainted when he saw his own reflection. His whole face looked exactly like his hands… His lips were completely purple… But even it wasn't the worst. The worst were his eyes, which had suddenly turned blue. Yes, he knows that the iris of his eyes were naturally blue, but that wasn't a case… His _entire_ eye turned blue. There was no iris, no pupil, no sclera… it was just blue— Blue and cold with literally no emotion running through them. They looked simply… dead.

Panicked, he took a deep breath, put the key into the ignition and started to drive ahead.

He had no idea where he was going. He just knew that he have to run away from here. That he need to hide somewhere, and, what was the most important, take a bath. A really, really, _really_ hot bath. He felt so cold. So cold, that he felt his teeth chattering. So cold, that it felt like the air was turning cold around him.

He drove ahead without looking at his surroundings and suddenly stopped, when he recognized the house he was most definitely heading to. He was mere twenty feet away from his house. He took a deep breath, beating himself up with thoughts, pondering if he should show up on his doorstep looking the way he looked. But to be honest – had he another choice?

He was talking about his father after all. His father that would never turn his back on his son when his son needed him, no matter what happened, right?

He started driving again, hoping that he wasn't wrong.

When he stopped in front of his house, he quickly left the car, not even bothering to close the door.

"Dad!" he started screaming before he even approached the door. "Dad!" he sobbed while he opened the door.

"Help me, Dad!" he whined and quickly closed the door behind himself.

"Kurt, what is going on?" Kurt saw his dad entering the room and stopping in place like he saw a ghost. Behind him trailed… Carole. But Kurt had no other place to go. Definitely not _after_ they already saw him.

"I don't know what is happening, Dad…" Kurt gripped his hands around his body, trying to stop himself from shaking.

His words seemed to spin both of them into the action. Burt ran to the living room and after a second he came back carrying the duvet and polar blanket in his hands. And Carole? Carole ran to the kitchen and she came back with some syringe in his hand.

"Dad, don't let her give it to me, she wants to hurt me, Dad!" begged Kurt, "Please, Dad…"

"Carole, is it necessary?" Burt looked at her uncertainly.

"Burt, he will hurt himself. He can't control it. Look at him. He is shaking. He can't control his body temperature!" Carole approached Kurt. "Sweetie, it's for your own good…"

"No," Kurt tried to avoid her, "Dad, please." Kurt looked at his father again.

"Hold him," commanded Carole.

"No…" Kurt tried to fight, but knew he wouldn't stand a chance against the two of them. Not when he was shaking so much. His father threw a blanket at him, and held him in one place.

"I'm so sorry, kiddo…" was the last thing Kurt heard before he felt Carole putting the syringe in his arm and saw the world fade to dark…

###########################################################################

The next day was a blur for Kurt, with strange people he didn't know visiting him, touching him, observing him, talking to him…

A few of these people turned completely white in front of him, as though they had changed into an ice statue, but turned to their normal form again a few seconds later. They explained to him that he could also return back to his normal self. He just need to listen to them, to concentrate, to really _want_ to be naturally warm again…

But Kurt couldn't go back to his old self. At least – not entirely. He started looking more human again and didn't feel as though he would freeze to death… but he still felt cold. He layed in his bed, covered with the stash of duvets and a heavy electric blanket, drinking hot tea, cup after cup, after cup…

The people told him that he needed time, but he would eventually recover, that he will be fine, he just needed to calm down…

But how was he supposed to calm down? How was he supposed to calm down when his whole world suddenly turned out to be one, big lie?

From what Kurt gathered after hearing all those people… They knew that something like this would happen. Even more startling, they knew him— at least when he was a small child— and they knew his mother…

He learned that all that stuff from science fiction novels and movies were true, and he was one of those 'freaks' people read about in a comic books… That there were people that can read minds, can fly, can lift things just with their own will… That it was reality, his reality. His reality that he grew up not knowing about at all. All of it shook him to the core.

Suddenly his old dream came to the surface again. And this time Kurt had no doubt that it has really happened.

Kurt was lying in his bed, covered with duvets and had no idea what to do with his whole life next. If he'll be able to do anything at all, if he won't be stuck in this odd place in his mind he was right now at.

All those odd people told him something about a school, that they will come for him when he will feel better again, that he should have attended it since he was nine but after his mother died, his father decided to keep him away from them…

Kurt felt so exhausted with all those thoughts, all those emotions, that he let himself fall asleep again.

###########################################################################

Blaine stood in front of Kurt's house. It looked… peaceful.

He was scared to approach it to be honest. He saw on one of their actions what people with Kurt's power can do. That with just one touch, a whole car turned into an ice cube. That all they needed to do to destroy the car was just… punch it. That's how deeply frozen it was.

But the house looked normal.

Blaine quickly realized why it was like that when after he pushed the doorbell – the doors opened and inside the house he saw Jack "The Reader", one of his partners and his old teacher.

"Blaine?" Jack looked surprised. "What are you doing here."

"Mr. Freezer is my boyfriend," explained Blaine and showed him his hand, bandaged tightly.

"So you were with him when he lost control yesterday," Jack sighed.

"I was. We were arguing actually," winced Blaine,"He was squeezing my hand when he started to change…"

"It must have hurt," Jack grimaced.

"Like hell," Blaine giggled nervously. "Woke up in a hospital three hours later. It was difficult to explain how my hand became frostbitten on a sunny day… but fortunately all it took was one call from our boys and I was out of there." Blaine took a deep breath, asking a question he was afraid to ask. "How is he?"

"Could be better," admitted Jack, "And would have been better if his father even once_hinted_ to him why he gets cold all of sudden and why things around him were turning cold after he touched them…"

"So Kurt really had no idea…" Blaine raised a brow.

"Not at all. He almost completely lost it when we showed up. Looked at us like a bunch of psychos when we told him that we have superpowers, and that what was happening to him was his super power taking control over him," explained Jack. "In fact, I had to work for almost two hours, entering his mind and helping him gain control again, or he would have died turning himself into an ice block."

Before Blaine say anything, another figure showed up behind Jack.

"Who is it?" barked Burt. "You are here to help my son. Not to chat with whoever shows up."

"I…" begun Jack, not sure what to say.

"It's me, Mr. Hummel," told Blaine and pushed the door, opening it widely. "Can I see Kurt?"

"Kurt is sick. He will contact you later." Burt looked at him curiously, as if wanting to know how Jack and Blaine knew each other.

"I know exactly _how_ Kurt is sick," Blaine raised his frostbitten hand, "And I think that talking to me might actually help him."

"Don't know what you are taking about." Burt pushed Jack aside and tried to quickly close the door, but his physical strength was nothing in comparison to the power of Blaine's mind.

"What the hell?" asked a surprised Burt when he found out that he wasn't able to move the doors even an inch.

"He is one of us," explained Jack, "One of our 'Movers'."

"Mr. Hummel, please let me in, or I'll open the door on my own," Blaine said calmly. Burt glanced at him quickly and hesitantly opened the door. "Thank you." Blaine entered the house and, with his power, closed the door behind himself.

"Don't want you even near my son," spat Burt. "I should have guessed you wouldn't leave him alone. Fucking super hero complex. It killed my wife, you want to take my son from me as well?"

"Yes, because you keeping him away from us was _so_ great for your son. It only almost killed him. If Carole's husband wasn't once one of us and she hadn't called us - would you even consider helping him, or would you rather seen him freeze to death?" Jack glared at him angrily.

"I was protecting my son!" Burt clenched his fist.

"Jack, leave us alone for a minute." Blaine looked at his old friend and mentor, "I can handle it."

"I'll be in a kitchen," uttered a resigned Jack as he left the room.

"Mr. Hummel…. I know what you must think right now… but our relationship has nothing to do with neither mine, nor Kurt's power," Blaine started to explain.

"Yeah, I bet it doesn't," barked Burt.

"I'm telling the truth." Blaine still looked peaceful. "No one sent me to spy on him. No one told me anything about him or his family. I thought that his mother died in a car accident. I had no idea that Kurt had a power till yesterday. Nor did he know about me having a power. And he definitely has no idea that I'm playing superhero." He suddenly looked pained, "In fact - I think he broke up with me because of it— Because of me going on actions all the time— because of me keeping secrets from him…"

"Well, I think you made a decision. You chose the super hero complex over my son. The same thing that my wife did. I told her not to go off on actions anymore, that she has a small son… But, of course, she had to go. Guess what? One day she went in the action and never came back… died in some explosion.," Burt glared at him angrily.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your wife, but it's the part of a deal. And not all of us play a superhero. Some of us just learn how to avoid situations like the situation that happened to your son yesterday," admitted Blaine sadly.

"So why were you playing a hero if you didn't have to?" Burt grind out.

"Because before I met Kurt, it was the only thing that was keeping me alive, O.K?" sobbed Blaine, "Because by being a hero, I felt needed. Because it made me feel like I was born for a reason."

"It still doesn't explain why you chose it over my son, if he really has changed your life this way you are stating he did. " Burt stated, though he seemed to look at him in a more sympathetic way than a moment earlier.

"It's not so easy to stop what I do without any sort of external motivation," grimaced Blaine, "But I swear to you that if he will tell me that he want me to stop, I will do it. I really love your son, Burt. He is my whole life… and I can't lose him. Definitely not because of this. Nothing has more worth for me than your son… And if he ever once hinted to me that he was not happy with our relationship because of my actions - I would have told them that no. I'm out of reach. I'm over with it! But he never told anything! He was keeping all his suspicions inside and thinking that I was cheating on him! And then he got so angry at me that he started to change, without having any idea how to control his own power…"

"He hurt you, didn't he?" Burt delicately touched Blaine's injured hand.

"Frostbite," explained Blaine, "Fortunately just second degree one. I managed to pull away before it got worse…"

"Look, I'm still not happy with my son having a boyfriend being the thing I wanted him the most to avoid," sighed Burt, "but I admit that what I have done wasn't a wise move either… But, you must swear to me that you will stop doing it and won't let Kurt do it either."

"I swear," Blaine put a hand to his heart, "Seeing him on one of our actions is the last thing I want to see in my life. In fact, I never told him anything because I wanted to protect him from this world. I'll never accept losing him."

"It's up to my son…" sighed Burt.

"Your son is really angry at both of you," both of them heard the voice behind Blaine's back.

When they looked at that direction they saw Kurt standing there. Wearing two layers of winter clothes and hugging himself tightly, but standing there with a tears on his face.

"Kurt… I…" Blaine started to walk toward him.

"Stay," commended Kurt.

"What have you heard?" questioned Burt.

"Everything," answered Kurt. "The two of you were not exactly quiet. I opened my doors and started to listen as soon as Blaine came."

"So you know everything…" Burt looked down, not being able to look into his son's eyes right now.

"I know and I think I understand… but still am angry at you dad. You know that I would have never, even choose some stupid superhero complex, definitely not after learning that I lost my mother because of it. And you?" Kurt looked angrily at Blaine, "I asked you if you don't have some strange form of a super power! Told you that I have fucking dreams about you! I asked you if you never met me before— If you never saved me— but you acted as if I were crazy!"

"I'm so sorry…"Blaine weeped, "But I never wanted to destroy your sense of reality! I remember how difficult it was for me to learn that I can lift things with just my mind, and that my father has the same power as well! And that, in fact, our family was not the only family with powers for generations out there! I never wanted to bother you with all of it! And I thought that you were not one of us, so why would I bother my completely normal boyfriend with all this craziness that has been surrounding me since I was a child?! How was I supposed to explain to you that I was the one who landed you in the hospital?!"

"Wait… What are you talking about?" Burt looked at both of them questioningly. "What saving you two are talking about? What hospital?"

"He was concussed because of me…" Blaine looked bashful,"I saved him from the collision with a car. I tried to lift him and lay him back on the ground, but I fucking lost control and kinda threw him away…"

"You are talking about his car accident around two years ago?" Burt frowned and continued after he saw Blaine nodding, "He was only mildly concussed. Doctors were really fucking surprised that he didn't have any broken bones or other serious internal injuries. You can't be bashing yourself because of it. Who knows? Maybe you even saved his life."

"But I should have controlled myself! He could have gotten away with no injuries at all!" protested Blaine, "It was all my fault!"

"It wasn't, you idiot!" spat Kurt, "It was my fault for not looking where I was walking. You saved me from weeks spent in the hospital. And I think that after yesterday… you know now that your loss of control was nothing compared to my loss of control." he approached Blaine carefully and delicately held Blaine's injured hand, "I'm sorry for what I did to you…"

"It's okay." Blaine smiled through his tears, "I know that you had no control over it… You just got angry. When I get angry— or when I'm with you— I lose control of myself too. Like when we make out." smirked Blaine. "You don't know how many times I've had to concentrate on put the furnitures back to its proper place… Everything is just flying around."

"I noticed to be honest, but I always tried to convince myself that nothing happened," Kurt blushed, "I really have this sort of an effect on you?"

"You don't even know," Blaine blushed back, "Please forgive me, Kurt…" Blaine hugged him tightly "I love you so much Kurt, please, don't leave me…"

"Promise me that you won't play superman again?" asked Kurt hopefully.

"I promise," laughed Blaine. "I'll do everything for you… Just don't leave me…"

"I'm so scared, Blaine…" admitted Kurt sadly, "I'm so scared…"

"I know Kurt," Blaine hugged him even tighter, "But I was also scared. And everyone I know who discovered they had powers were scared too… But I swear to you, that it will get easier with time."

"I believe you," Kurt reciprocated the hug… and everything in the world seemed right again…

THE END


End file.
